


service ace.

by kindlingchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angry oikawa, injured iwaizumi, worried iwaizumi, worried oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is seldom injured.</p>
<p>So nobody saw it coming when a service ace collided straight wuth his face.</p>
<p>What everyone did see coming, however, was when Oikawa did not give the other team an easy time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	service ace.

**Author's Note:**

> oKay so i've had this idea for awhile now and i just love to see fics where the uke is protective and the seme is weakened or something. i just think that it's really sweet.
> 
> so here you go.

Nobody had seen it coming.

It was the opposing team's turn to serve, and the atmosphere on the court was tense.

The ball was thrown into the air, all players on the court watching it closely, and soon the player who was serving jumped high in the air and smacked the ball down.

It spun through the air, cutting through the walls of gas and leaving a wind trail behind it.

It was a service ace, and Iwaizumi was ready to receive it.

What nobody was ready for, was when the ball collided with Iwaizumi's face, sending him backwards, tripping over his feet and tumbling backwards into the gym wall, his head smashing into the wall.

For a moment, the entire arena went silent.

The first cry was from the captain.

_**"HAJIME!"** _

The sound of a whistle could be heard, and Oikawa rushed over to his boyfriend, who had a bleeding nose and a bruise beneath his left eye. His bottom lip had a cut, and Oikawa spotted a small bump hidden beneath Iwaizumi's spiky black hair.

"Hajime, are you okay? Can you see? Is your nose broken? Do you feel dizzy?" Tooru waved his hands frantically in front of the spiky haired boy, and Iwaizumi just shook his head and wiped away the blood dripping from his nose.

"I-I'm fine Tooru, let's resume the-" He tried to stand, but quickly fell forward into Oikawa's arms, clutching the back of his head.

The rest of Aoba Johsai had crowded around the injured ace, and in the distance, Oikawa could hear the endless apologies from the opposing team.

"Hajime, does your head hurt?" Oikawa always called Iwaizumi "Iwa-chan", but in the heat of the moment, it seemed like that nickname never even existed.

"A bit," Iwaizumi tried to stand straight again, but just fell straight back into Oikawa's strong arms again. The captain was on the verge of tears, seeing his strong, nasty and bossy boyfriend and bestfriend suddenly so weak, it felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Oikawa soon found himself silently sobbing.

"Iwaizumi, follow Coach Mizoguchi to the sick bay. Everyone return back to the court. Kunimi! Fill in for Iwaizumi," Coach Irihata instructed, and Oikawa felt Iwaizumi wipe away a tear that was falling down his cheek, and Iwaizumi smiled weakly at Oikawa, despite the slight wince that he did when the cut on his lip stretched wider.

"Play properly, Tooru. I can't let you fail the team because of me, okay?" Iwaizumi reached up and patted the fluffy haired setter, before leaning over to Coach Mizoguchi and clinging onto his arm for support.

Oikawa nodded and wiped away his tears, smiling. He knew Iwaizumi would be alright.

"Okay, Iwa-chan." 

* * *

 

Seijoh won the first set 25 - 23.

Then they won the second set 25 - 14.

Why?

Oikawa was enraged, his fury causing him to play even better, his tosses even more precise, his serves even more ferocious and strong.

_Since Hajime isn't here to spike his hardest, I'll have to serve twice as hard for him,_ Oikawa thought.

Iwaizumi couldn't have been more proud of his boyfriend when he returned from the sick bay, one hand holding up an ice pack to ice the bruise beneath his left eye, plasters stuck on his forehead and knees.

"Iwa-chan! We won!" Oikawa squealed, running over to Iwaizumi and kissing his right cheek, his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's neck.

"Good job, Tooru," Iwaizumi grinned, and Oikawa felt like he was flying, his heart light and fluttery.

_Coach Irihata and Coach Mizoguchi, who were in the distance watching were having a conversation about the captains._

_"You know Irihata, Iwaizumi wouldn't lie down in the sick bay because he wanted to watch the match. By the match, I mean Oikawa."_

_"Does that surprise you, Mizoguchi?"_

_"Not one bit."_

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback!!
> 
> thank you <3


End file.
